The Mansion
by CherryBlossom502
Summary: What happens when Team 7 is given a mission to guard an old creepy Mansion in the middle of the forrest? And why is Sakura suddenly recieving bruises in the morning before the rest of the team gets up in the morning after the mansion is attacked? Read to find out! ON HAITUS! CHANGES ARE BEING MADE. DONT READ.
1. The Mission Briefing

**A/N- Hey! this is my first story, ummm sorry if it isnt too good, but anyone who reads this can review or PM me with some suggestions to make it better! **

**Please enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**The Mansion**

Like usual, it was a warm, sunny day in Konoah. Kids were at the ninja academy, squads were training, and Team 7 was being assigned to another B rank mission.

"Ok, so here's your mission." Tsunade began. "You four will be guarding an old mansion. Its had a lot of things in its past history. Like deaths, (many of those) burglaries, and much, much more. The thing is, people have been trying to rob the place before we can find a buyer, and auction off most of the pieces. But there's a problem. Not many people are interested in the style of the pieces, so be prepared to stay for a while." It wasn't long before the pink haired kunoichi said something. "B-but Lady Tsunade, what if it's haunted, and- " Sakura." Tsunade said sternly, "No buts. Your mission starts 6:30a.m tomorrow. You're dismissed." Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out of her office.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. It's just an old, dusty mansion anyway." Naruto spoke softly to Sakura, trying to comfort her. "Just get over it. There's no such thing as ghosts. Quit acting like a child." The raven haired ninja spoke rather harsher than he intended. Sakura stopped walking and looked at the ground. "I-I'm going home now you guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Sakura murmured with a hint of sadness that only Sasuke could hear. "Okay! Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted to Sakura's retreating back. "Hn. I'm leaving." The raven said walking away, but with a different idea in mind.

As Sakura was walking back to her house, she kept sensing someone behind her. She stopped a few times to see if someone was there, but each time, she found no one. As she stepped into her house, she found a note on the kitchen table. It read _'Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry we were gone when you returned home. We were called on an unexpected mission. We'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Mom+Dad'_

Sakura sighed and put the note down. "They're never home. I'm always left alone. No. I shouldn't say that. Naruto never had any parents, and what happened to Sasuke-kun's parents was… horrible." Sakura said to herself.

Sasuke sat secretly, peering in through the window that had good view of the kitchen. (**lol, creeper status**) Sasuke mentally shuddered at what Sakura said about him. Sakura went to her room, and started packing. Sasuke moved stealthily to what he guessed was Sakura's bedroom window- still undetected. After she was done packing, she flopped herself down on her bed, and decided to take a nap. But when she heard knocking on her door she sat up with a scowl. She fixed her hair, and made her way to her front door. When she opened it, she saw a concerned Naruto staring at her. "Hey Naruto, what brings you here?" Sakura said, trying to sound cheerful. "Oh, I thought I could come and cheer you up after what the teme said to you." "Oh, I'm fine. It's okay, i was acting like a child back there anyway." The pink haired girl said, looking down. "Are you sure Sakura-chan? Because if there's anything bothering you, you know you can tell me. So, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto pleaded. "Yes Naruto. I'm perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do some more packing." Sakura said, shutting the door. Naruto sighed and walked away. It was then Sasuke got up and made his way to the door, and knocked on it. "Who is it?" Sakura called. "It's me. Sasuke." He replied in a baritone voice. 'Why would he be here?' Sakura thought to herself. She opened the door and came face to face with the stoic Uchiha. "Yeah Sasuke? What brings you here?" Sakura asked in an ever happy tone. "Hn. About earlier-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. It's nothing, I was acting like a child back there." Sakura said, forcing a smile. "Hn." With that Sasuke walked away.

That night Sakura happily went to sleep while Naruto fell asleep while eating ramen, and Sasuke fell asleep thinking about... certain things.

* * *

**A/N- Well that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Again, please Review!**


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning, as Sasuke walked to the village gates he was surprised to see Sakura there before him, since he usually always arrives first for a mission. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in between yawns. "Hn. Morning." Sasuke mumbled as he walked past her to his tree, which he had claimed as his own. They sat in silence until Naruto and Kakashi arrived a while later.

"Okay team," Kakashi started, "It'll take three hours from here to get there. Let's go." After an hour of tree jumping, Sakura began to go a bit slower. Unfortunately for her, Naruto noticed this. "Hey Sakura-chan, are you alright? You look a little pale." Naruto asked, royal blue eyes shining with concern. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. That's all." Sakura said with a small smile. Neither noticed as the raven's eyes slid over to Sakura, watching in slight curiosity.

When the mansion came into view, Sakura went pale. There, in the middle of a small forest sat a huge, old mansion. To Sakura, everything about it screamed 'Haunted!' She was literally trembling. Something about the place just didn't seem right. "Sakura… are you alright?" Sasuke asked, taking a step towards the pink haired girl. Sakura shook her head. "No…" She mumbled before she collapsed onto the raven. Sasuke sighed. "I got her." Sasuke said, picking Sakura up, bridal style.

They opened up the big, cherry wood door. When they walked in, they were met by a chilly breeze. There was a large living room, which Sasuke walked into, setting Sakura onto the couch. After about ten minutes, Sakura slowly sat up and looked around. To her left was an old, grand staircase. And to her right, there was a huge window. Standing up slowly, Sakura made her way over to the covered up window. She pulled the drape down, and instantly, light flooded the room. Sakura gasped at the scenery. Outside there was a beautiful garden which housed Sakura trees, Oak trees, rose bushes, and more she couldn't identify.

"Who cancelled maid service?" Naruto said, looking around the room. Everything was either dusty, or was covered in cobwebs. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Easy." Sakura said, feather duster in hand. "We clean."

After an hour of dusting and sweeping, Team 7 had the mansion looking pretty decent. Sakura went upstairs to turn on the light, and that's when she saw it. As she turned her head, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a tall man darting into one of the rooms. It all happened in a split second. Sakura screamed and in an instant, she ran downstairs into the arms of the closest person- which happened to be Sasuke. She buried her head into his chest, as he slowly, unsure of what to do, put her hands around her back, trying to soothe her. "Sakura, what's wrong, what happened?" Sasuke asked, holding her a little tighter. Just the feeling of her pressed against him made a warm feeling build up in his abdomen. Pushing away the feeling, and a blush that was threatening to dust his cheeks, Sasuke situated him and Sakura's position so that they were facing each other. "I-I was u-upstairs, and wh-when I turned on the light, a tall person running into one o-of the r-rooms." Sakura cried out. Kakashi immediately went upstairs to check the rooms out.

"Sakura, I keep telling you, it was just your imagination. It wasn't a ghost, it was just probably a shadow of a bird that flew across the window or something." Kakashi said, trying to set Sakura at ease. 'I know what I saw…' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura refused to go upstairs until it was time to go to sleep. Naruto went into a room, while Kakashi and Sasuke went into two others. The only room left was the one that the 'Shadow Man' went into. "B-but Kakashi-sensei, that was the one where-"Sakura was cut off short by her irritated sensei. "Sakura. Enough. Now go to your room and get some sleep." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly went into her room. 'There is something bothering her. I can tell she's not faking, something really is bothering her.' Sasuke thought as he heard her door close. It wasn't long before Sasuke himself, fell asleep.

Poor Sakura on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep. She stayed up all night long, and jumped at every sound she heard. She even thought about asking Naruto, or even Sasuke if she could sleep with them, but soon dismissed the thought, thinking they would get upset with


	3. The Next Morning- re upload

The next morning, as Sasuke walked to the village gates he was surprised to see Sakura there before him, since he usually always arrives first for a mission. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in between yawns. "Hn. Morning." Sasuke mumbled as he walked past her to his tree, which he had claimed as his own. They sat in silence until Naruto and Kakashi arrived a while later.

"Okay team," Kakashi started, "It'll take three hours from here to get there. Let's go." After an hour of tree jumping, Sakura began to go a bit slower. Unfortunately for her, Naruto noticed this. "Hey Sakura-chan, are you alright? You look a little pale." Naruto asked, royal blue eyes shining with concern. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. That's all." Sakura said with a small smile. Neither noticed as the raven's eyes slid over to Sakura, watching in slight curiosity.

When the mansion came into view, Sakura went pale. There, in the middle of a small forest sat a huge, old mansion. To Sakura, everything about it screamed 'Haunted!' She was literally trembling. Something about the place just didn't seem right. "Sakura… are you alright?" Sasuke asked, taking a step towards the pink haired girl. Sakura shook her head. "No…" She mumbled before she collapsed onto the raven. Sasuke sighed. "I got her." Sasuke said, picking Sakura up, bridal style.

They opened up the big, cherry wood door. When they walked in, they were met by a chilly breeze. There was a large living room, which Sasuke walked into, setting Sakura onto the couch. After about ten minutes, Sakura slowly sat up and looked around. To her left was an old, grand staircase. And to her right, there was a huge window. Standing up slowly, Sakura made her way over to the covered up window. She pulled the drape down, and instantly, light flooded the room. Sakura gasped at the scenery. Outside there was a beautiful garden which housed Sakura trees, Oak trees, rose bushes, and more she couldn't identify.

"Who cancelled maid service?" Naruto said, looking around the room. Everything was either dusty, or was covered in cobwebs. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Easy." Sakura said, feather duster in hand. "We clean."

After an hour of dusting and sweeping, Team 7 had the mansion looking pretty decent. Sakura went upstairs to turn on the light, and that's when she saw it. As she turned her head, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a tall man darting into one of the rooms. It all happened in a split second. Sakura screamed and in an instant, she ran downstairs into the arms of the closest person- which happened to be Sasuke. She buried her head into his chest, as he slowly, unsure of what to do, put her hands around her back, trying to soothe her. "Sakura, what's wrong, what happened?" Sasuke asked, holding her a little tighter. Just the feeling of her pressed against him made a warm feeling build up in his abdomen. Pushing away the feeling, and a blush that was threatening to dust his cheeks, Sasuke situated him and Sakura's position so that they were facing each other. "I-I was u-upstairs, and wh-when I turned on the light, a tall person running into one o-of the r-rooms." Sakura cried out. Kakashi immediately went upstairs to check the rooms out.

"Sakura, I keep telling you, it was just your imagination. It wasn't a ghost, it was just probably a shadow of a bird that flew across the window or something." Kakashi said, trying to set Sakura at ease. 'I know what I saw…' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura refused to go upstairs until it was time to go to sleep. Naruto went into a room, while Kakashi and Sasuke went into two others. The only room left was the one that the 'Shadow Man' went into. "B-but Kakashi-sensei, that was the one where-"Sakura was cut off short by her irritated sensei. "Sakura. Enough. Now go to your room and get some sleep." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly went into her room. 'There is something bothering her. I can tell she's not faking, something really is bothering her.' Sasuke thought as he heard her door close. It wasn't long before Sasuke himself, fell asleep.

Poor Sakura on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep. She stayed up all night long, and jumped at every sound she heard. She even thought about asking Naruto, or even Sasuke if she could sleep with them, but soon dismissed the thought, thinking they would get upset with


	4. Kisses and Attacks

**A/N- Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry for what happened with the last chapter, my friend was over, so i tried to hurry up and upload it, but I didn't read it over, 'cuz, you know, I was embarrased. But anyway, here's chapter... 4? Well, it's supposed to be 3 but i accidently screwed it up, sooo Heres chapter 3/4!**

**-sigh- I don't own Naruto... and sorry if Sasuke is a little OOC, but I couldn't help but add a little fluff... anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

When it was daylight, Sakura jumped out of bed, and made her way into the kitchen. She made breakfast for everyone, trying to get her mind off of the previous night. Just as she was done, she sensed someone behind her. She turned around slowly, a jumped slightly when she saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing behind her by a few feet.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, it's you! You scared me!" Sakura said sleepily. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast for everyone, please, help yourself." Sakura said putting plates of food on the table. Sasuke did. He put four eggs on his plate, and about five pieces of bacon with it, while Sakura only took two eggs, and one piece of bacon. Sakura finished her food, quietly put her dish in the sink, and made her way back upstairs to her room to get dressed.

When she came back downstairs, she wasn't surprised to find Naruto and her sensei at the table, eating the food. "Nife food Fakura-chan, where are oo oing?" Naruto asked with a face stuffed with bacon. "Dobe, you need to learn how to chew with your mouth closed. It's disgusting." The raven haired boy said, rubbing his mouth with a napkin. "I'm going for a walk, so I'll see you guys later." Sakura said. "Don't stay out for long, there's supposed to be a snow storm later." Kakashi said cleaning his plate in the kitchen. "A snow storm, in this weather? It's perfect outside." Sakura said looking confused. "Don't let that fool you Sakura. In these parts the weather can change from being sunny all day, to a hail storm in the blink of an eye." Kakashi said looking down at Sakura. "Just be careful, okay?" "Okay Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called over her shoulder as she ran into the garden. As soon as Sakura got into the garden, she found a nice big Oak tree, curled up under it, and fell asleep.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, should we look for Sakura-chan, I mean she's been gone for an hour now." Naruto asked, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "Nah. She's fine." Kakashi said, reading his new edition of Itcha-Itcha Paradise. Quietly, the Sasuke got up and headed for his coat that hung by the front door. "Oi, teme, what are you doing?" "Hn. Going for a walk." The raven haired Uchiha said, slipping out of the front door.

Sasuke walked out and into the gardens hoping to find a certain pink haired girl. It didn't take long to find the sleeping Sakura. Sasuke took a minute to observe her sleeping form. As she lay there, hair spread out, over the ground… instantly, he found himself experiencing the feeling from before. He felt heat grow in his abdomen, knees feeling weak and his heart beat slowly accelerating. 'What is this feeling? And why does it occur when I'm only around Sakura?' Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Sakura's small form stirring. "C'mon Sakura, get up. We have to go. Sakura, get up." Sasuke whispered while shaking Sakura. Sakura slowly sat up, wincing from the blood rushing to her head. "Oh, h-hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, emerald eyes shining with curiosity. "Hn." The raven replied, "I came out here to get you. A storm is heading this way. We need to get back to the mansion." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed. "But it's sooo comfy Sasuke-kun, let me stay a little while longer, please?" Sakura said, with a cute puppy dog look, that made Sasuke avert his eyes somewhere else. "Sakura, " He said anyway, "You've been out here for at least an hour and a half. Come on sleepy head." Sasuke said softly looking at the darkening clouds above them. Sakura was taken back at what Sasuke had said to her. She obediently stood up, using Sasuke as a support. Sakura wobbled on her feet yawning slightly. "Sakura, did you get any sleep last night?" Sasuke asked, practically holding her up. "Nope." Sakura replied bluntly, "I couldn't get to sleep. I don't like that place Sasuke-kun, it creeps me out. As if on cue, the heavens opened up, and poured rain onto them, drenching everything.

"Sakura, I suggest we go to the mansion as soon as possible, let's go." Sasuke said, reaching for Sakura's hand. "No, it's okay Sasuke-kun, you can if you want. I'm going to stay here for a while." Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Hn. Like hell I'm going to let you stay out here in this weather by yourself. You'll catch a cold." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest, as if to prove his point. "Then why don't you join me Sasuke-kun? It's really fun!" Sakura laughed, running out to the rain, dancing and twirling. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, join me!" Sakura laughed as a drop of rain landed on the tip of her nose. "No. We should go back to the mansion, where it's WARM?" The raven stated stubbornly. "Fine Sasuke-kun, but… you'll have to catch me first!" Sakura called, already sprinting out of the garden, towards a small forest. "Hn. Annoying" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was running fast. She was grateful for her warm clothes and boots. It was below freezing, and she wasn't surprised when a heavy snow began to fall. She clutched a tree to catch her breath. Just within ten minutes, two feet of snow had covered the ground. But while she was resting, the kunoichi failed to notice the raven haired boy smirking to himself just a few feet away, hidden well in a tree.

By now, Sakura couldn't see six feet infront of her. She was scared. Now she couldn't find Sasuke, let alone the mansion. Silently, she began to cry, because she couldn't find Sasuke, and mostly because she was freezing.

Thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan, he was able to see through the thick blankets of snow and see her chakra. It almost amusing on how Sakura hadn't detected him yet. He was only five feet behind her. Then again, it worried him. What if there was an enemy ninja behind her, and she'd fail to sense him? The thought angered him more than he thought it should have. Suddenly, without hesitation, Sasuke ran up behind her and brought her in an embrace. He didn't know why he did that, but it seemed right. He didn't like seeing her there, thinking she was alone, and being cold.

The sudden embrace was shocking to Sakura. She hadn't expected it, and therefore, tensed up. But when she noticed it was Sasuke, she relaxed slightly, but was still confused. Why would he suddenly hold her? Is he okay, like does he need to be hospitalized because he's gone crazy? All those thoughts rushed through her head, as she eased into the embrace. It was warm, and for a second, Sakura inhaled his intoxicating scent. Realizing since he doesn't use scented shampoo, or bodywash, it had to be his own, real scent. 'Mmmm… mint and cinnamon…' Sakura thought to herself. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a dazed voice. "Hmm…" Was her only answer. "Are you warm now Sakura?" Sasuke murmured, smirking. "I-I" Sakura stuttered, while blushing. "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." "Hn. Now, let's go back to the mansion before we freeze." Sasuke said, using his Sharingan to look through the snow.

"No." Sakura suddenly said, stopping dead in her tracks. "And why the hell not?" Sasuke said, his voice portraying that he was annoyed. "I don't like that place. Something bad is going to happen." Sakura pleaded. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care. "Sakura, I assure you, nothing bad is going to happen. It's just an old mansion, that's all." "But Sasuke-kun-" Before Sakura could even finish her sentence, Sasuke pushed his lips against her forehead fully, as a sweet kiss. "See? Nothing will happen." His eyes shone with kindness. "O-okay Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered in a shy voice, her pale cheeks dusted the same shade of her 'tickle me pink' hair.

They eventually made it back to the mansion, and as soon as they were inside, the both made a b-line for the fireplace. "There you two are. Naruto and I were worrying about you guys." Kakashi sighed and sat back down. "Yeah, what were you guys doing anyway, huh, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two of them. Sakura blushed, and Sasuke shot the blonde the infamous Uchiha death glare. "Shut it dobe." Sasuke ground out.

"Nothing happened Naruto," Sakura spoke, "We just got caught in the storm, it was my fault we took so long." Sakura looked down.

"Ahem." Kakashi cleared his throat to diminish the awkward silence. "Oh! Look at the time, 8:00pm, I'll go ahead and start dinner." Kakashi walked to the kitchen. Dinner was eaten in silence, since nobody had anything to say. Before they knew it, it was already 10:00pm. Everybody went upstairs as Sakura collected the dishes and began washing them, but was soon interrupted by the copy-cat ninja. "Sakura, you need to go to bed. If you want, you can do that in the morning." Kakashi pushed the rigid girl towards the staircase. Sakura slowly went upstairs to her room, changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. 'Atleast my bedroom is next to Sasuke-kun's.' Sakura thought to herself trying to cheer up.

Sakura was able to get some sleep, that is until her ninja sensing abilities, alerted her that someone was in the room. Sakura's eyes shot open, but before she could react, a man was ontop of her attempting to strangle her. She tried to gather air in her lungs to scream, but it was in vein. The man's weight completely crushed her petite body, unable to gather any air in her lungs. "Don't try to scream, or you'll get it." The man hissed in her ear. 'I'm right next to Sasuke's room!' Sakura shouted in her thoughts. 'If I could only scratch the wall…' Sakura reached over to the wall, and began raking her fingers on the wall. 'Thank god for nails…' That was her last thought before her vision blurred, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Sasuke woke to the sound of scratching on the wall by his ear. When he was awake enough to know what was going on around him, he listened as the scratches stopped. He was about to lay down again, until he heard a deep voice coming from the other side of the wall. Immediately ruling off Kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke grabbed the kunai off of his nightstand and ran into Sakura's room and flicked on the light. What he saw next would haunt his dreams forever. There, on the bed was the pink haired kunoichi, being straddled by a large man. The man, seeing the light turned on, dove for the open window. Sasuke threw the kunai, but it missed the man and hit the wall instead.

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura only to see she wasn't breathing. "KAKASHI, NARUTO, GET IN HERE!" Sasuke roared. Sasuke felt for a pulse, and fortunately she had one, except it was slow, and weak. Kakashi and Naruto were in the room in seconds. "WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA-CHAN?" The blonde cried. He went over to the bed, grabbed Sakura's hand and put it to his forehead. "Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi asked worriedly. "She was being choked by a man, he jumped out the window." Sasuke croaked. "Sasuke, you know CPR, right?" The jonin asked, looking out the window. Sasuke nodded as a yes. "Good. Perform it on her. I'm going to look around out the place, to see if the guy is still here." He went to his room, put on his vest and shoes, grabbed a nearby flashlight and jumped out the window.

Sasuke tilted Sakura's head up, and pressed his lips against hers and blew. Sasuke mentally shivered at how cold her lips were. "Please don't die Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed. Sakura still hadn't regained her breath, and Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. Sasuke kept blowing his breath into her, and even grabbed her other petite hand in his. Slowly, he felt her breath against his skin. He heard Naruto gasp. "Sakura-chan! You're okay!" He cried. Sasuke stopped and looked up. Sakura's were halfway open, and she was smiling weakly. Acting on impulse, Sasuke enveloped Sakura in an intimate embrace, not caring about the looks he was getting from Naruto, who was sitting beside him.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by white. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. "Hello?" She called. Silence answered her. Suddenly, she heard Naruto's voice. "Don't die Sakura-chan!" He wailed. She also heard Sasuke's voice. "C'mon Sakura, fight it. C'mon, you're gonna be okay, wake up." Her heart wrenched at what he said. All she wanted was to see their faces again. Suddenly, she was falling, and the next thing she knew, she woke up to see Naruto beside her, holding her hand, while Sasuke was bent over her, breathing air into her lungs. "Sakura-chan! You're okay!" She felt Sasuke stop, and next she was being hugged into his chest. "Sasuke-kun, y-you're hurting m-me," Sakura whispered in a weak voice. Sasuke only hugged her tighter. Even though he didn't show it, Sakura could tell he was trembling. "I need w-water, Naruto please?" Naruto jumped up. "Of course Sakura-chan!" He went downstairs in search of the kitchen.

"You really worried me." Sasuke's voice shook. Sakura was taken back. She couldn't believe that he was expressing his feelings outwardly. "It's okay Sasuke-kun; I'm okay now." Sakura cooed. Sakura felt him kiss her hair in a sweet way. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that until Naruto came back with a glass of water for Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." He said cheerily, handing her the water. She whispered a thank you to him before gulping the water down. When she was done, she set it on the nightstand, only to be hugged ten times harder the blonde. Sakura began shaking as she felt the same pressure she felt from before. Naruto stopped squeezing her when he felt her shake from under him. "Oh, s-sorry Sakura-chan, I forgot, hehe," He chuckled as she stopped shaking. "Oh, good. You're okay Sakura. You had all of us here worried. " Kakashi said from behind his mask. "Now that you're alright, we should all get rest. Come on Naruto." Naruto reluctantly followed after saying goodnight to Sakura first. "Umm, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, looking to her left were the raven sat silently. "Hmm?" "C-could I sleep with you tonight? You know, since all this happened.." She stuttered. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on." Sasuke told her, and helped her stand up and walk to his bedroom where they laid down, Sakura snuggled against Sasuke as he wrapped an arm around her waist and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey, I hoped you liked the chapter! I just want to let everyone that, I promise, I will NOT discontinue this story. And I will try to upload atleast 2 chapters everyday, if not, I will atleast add 1. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their reviews, I cant help but feel giddy when i read them... sooo please Review! And have a great day/night! ^.^**


	5. Under Attack

**A/N- Hey everyone it's me again! To start it off I would like to thank a couple people for reviewing for this story...**

**PokeFanTheThird **

**NotJustSomeKid**

**Hannah Bowers**

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington**

**Shadow Wolf**

**Mokii-chii**

**Again I would like to thank All  of you for your support, and it may sound cheesy, but you guys are the reason why I keep posting chapters. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I may not be able to. I already have most of it written, but when it comes to the part when I have to start writing _before_ I post the chapters, I will definately try to make them longer. Also look out for my new story coming out Be Your Everything it's a Sasusaku oneshot it's pretty cool. But enough of my blabbing, let's get on with the chapter! Oh yeah, sorry if Sasuke is ooc, it's just hard to write him all the wa in character. ^.^**

**-sigh- I _still _don't own Naruto...**

* * *

When it was morning as Sakura tried to get up, she found she was stuck. She blinked as she remembered what had happened the previous night. Shivering, she sat up, and found that Sasuke had a firm grip around her waist. 'Jeez, he's even stronger in his sleep!' She tried to pry his hands off of her. His grip only tightened. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see what was wrong with Sakura. There she was, halfway off the bed, except his arms were holding her in place. "Let go of me!" She half whispered. "Hn." Was all he said before he let go and she tumbled to the hardwood floor beneath her. "Itai…" She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "You didn't have to drop me Sasuke-kun…" She whined. "Hn. You said to let go, so I did." He smirked. Sakura got up and 'Hmphed' as she reached for the door knob. Before she could open it, Sasuke grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a warm hug.**(A/N- Sorry, 'embrace' just didn't seem to fit right for me)** "I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured into her ear. "You're forgiven Sasuke-kun, now let me go, I have to use the bathroom." He let her go and she left the room silently.

After Sakura used the bathroom, she went into her room and looked out the window. She gasped at what she saw. There, outside was atleast two and half feet of snow, completely blanketing the ground. Her eyes shined with excitement as she raced around her room trying to find her coat, gloves, and boots. When she was fully dressed, she ran out of her room. However, when she turned the corner, she bumped into something. She braced herself for the fall, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, they connected with onyx ones. Sasuke's arm was braced around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "Where are you going?" The raven asked as he looked at Sakura's shocked expression. "Outside, to the snow Sasuke-kun." She gasped. "Come with me!" She squealed. "No." "Oh please Sasuke-kun! Pretty please with sprinkles on top!" Sakura pouted. "Hn." Was all he said before he walked into his room and began to dig through his bag insearch of warm clothes to wear.

Sakura waited patiently by the front door. She grew impatient as she saw Sasuke slowly walking down the stairs. "C'mon Sasuke-kun! Hurry up!" Sakura whined. When Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs, Sakura was already out the door.

Sakura ducked behind a tree as she threw a snowball at Sasuke. She gasped as it hit him in the face. Sasuke just turned his head to her and smirked. "It's on." He grabbed five snowballs and threw them at Sakura pretty hard. As they hit Sakura, she fell backwards into the snow with a thud. "Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke said, helping her up. "Y-yeah, but maybe a little softer next time?" She laughed.

Sakura smushed a snowball right into Sasuke's face and hair. "Payback! Haha!" She tried to run, but was caught by Sasuke around the waist. "Hey Sas- mmph!" She was interrupted as Sasuke crashed his lips down onto hers. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you hear that?" Sakura whispered as she pulled away. "Yeah, I do." Sasuke whispered. They each heard what sounded like footsteps coming to their location. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and sensed someone. "I sense someone. It's not Kakashi or the Dobe." He whispered. "Whoever it is, their chakra is strong." The pink haired girl at his side added. "S-Sasuke-kun, I'm scared." She whimpered. "It's okay, just be quiet, they're near." Sasuke ordered. Sakura noticed a person to the left of them that Sasuke had failed to see. "Sasuke-kun the-" "Shh!" Sasuke hissed. "Sasuke-kun, to your left!" Sakura screamed. She pushed Sasuke out of the way just in time before a kunai could hit them. Instead of them, it hit the tree behind them.

"Heh, you should listen to your little girlfriend more often. But don't worry, I'll take care of her for you." The man said with a wicked, and crooked smile.

**(A/N)- Just saying, the Soung ninja in this story are atleast twenty-thirty in this story**

Sakura threw a kunai at the guy, and it only missed him by an inch. The man had bandages wrapped around him, like a mummy. And on his arm was a weird metal contraption. "Ooh, I feisty one aren't you? Heh, see if you can dodge these." The guy threw ten senbon at her. Sakura dodged them easily. "You're not going to touch her!" Sasuke snarled. "Fire style, fireball jutsu!" The raven yelled, spitting fire at the guy. Unfortunately, all it did was melt some snow, and scorch a tree. "You see, those are special needles. You don't have to get hit by them, to get the poison into your system. It releases toxins, and they stick to your skin But of course, you already know that." The man nodded to Sakura, who was on the ground gasping for air.

"Sasuke-kun, p-please, m-make it stop" Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at Sakura, his face went pale. "Stop hurting her!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh, is she important to you?" The man taunted. What if I do… this?" Immediately a scream ripped from Sakura's throat. She clutched her ears, trying to block out the sound. "What are you doing to her?" The raven screamed. The man just tapped the contraption on his arm. "This allows me to direct any type of frequency of sound to whomever I please. Would you like another demonstration?" Sasuke didn't have time to react as another ear-splitting scream rang through the air. This time, it caused her ears to bleed. Sakura clutched her ears, whimpering. "S-Sasuke-kun, p-please make it stop," She cried. When Sasuke tried to run for Sakura, a huge force of wind blew him back about twenty feet.

Sasuke could only watch in horror as the man watched over to Sakura, kicked her onto her back, picked her up, and threw her into a tree. The blow knocked her unconscious. The man then, picked her up again, and threw her into the large pond. "I'll deal with you later." The man sneered and disappeared.

Sasuke raced to the pond, and saw Sakura's body sinking fast from all the weight. He dove in and swam down, and found Sakura. He wrapped her in his arms and swam to the surface. He climbed out of the water with Sakura. He sat her up and patted her back harshly. She coughed up water and moaned.

Sasuke picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to the mansion.

"Sakura needs help!" Sasuke yelled. "Okay, but first you need to tell me what happened." Kakashi said while taking Sakura's boots and coat off. "We were attacked. There were poison needles and some weird sound machine. He directed it to Sakura's ears, then she was thrown into tree and then a pond." Sasuke said. "And just where were you when this was happening teme?" Naruto screamed at the top of his voice. "I couldn't do anything Dobe." Sasuke hissed "I did what I could." "Well you did a lousy job then!" The blonde yelled. "You don't understand! The guy had the upper hand in the fight! I couldn't risk Sakura getting hurt any more!" Sasuke screamed. "Both of you stop shouting. You're going to send Sakura into shock, but I was able to get an antidote that will make the poison subside, but she'll sleep for a little for rest." The copy-nin said as he injected the fluid into Sakuras' slender arm. Sasuke carried Sakura upstairs to his room and layed her down on his bed. He sat there quietly, watching her sleeping form. 'I'm just glad I got to her in time.' Sasukes' eyes softened as he saw her snuggle into his pillow, and sigh in happiness. He sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walked downstairs.

After sleeping for a good hour, Sakura awoke and went downstairs to find her two teammates sitting on the couch, barely asleep. Sitting down between them, Sakura leaned her head down on the raven's shoulder and fell into another deep sleep.

Sakura again woke, but this time the cause was to yelling. She felt herself being carried. When she looked up she saw her blonde haired teammate looking around frantically, running up the stairs to her/Sasuke's room. "That guy who attacked you and Sasuke, he's back. And with friends." 'Oh, that's why there was yelling.' Sakura thought. 'I thought it was a Sasuke-Naruto fight gone wrong. Wait. They're back?!' "They're back?!" Sakura shouted. "Shhhh!" Naruto hissed, "They're also looking for you, so be quiet, hide somewhere in Sasuke's room. I've got to help the teme and our perverted teacher. Stay safe! And remember, don't come out. Whatever you do." That was he said before he poofed downstairs.

Sakura sat down on the bed, freaking out. All she could hear was shouting, and furniture being knocked over. Once, she even thought she heard Naruto shouting 'Rasengan', or Sasuke shouting 'Chidori'. But the worst part about it to her, was the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

Making up her mind, Sakura grabbed her shuriken holster, and crept out into the empty hallway. When she got to the staircase, she hid herself, to where nobody could see her. She peered through the railing and was horrified at was she saw. There, in the main room, was Sasuke and Naruto fighting, but from what she could tell, they were running out of chakra. Fast. Tables were over turned, and glass was shattered. It was a mess. She saw her sensei taking on the guy who had attacked her and Sasuke in the forest not too long ago. Then, she saw Naruto fighting a girl with long, brown hair tied at the bottom with a ribbon. Then there was Sasuke. He was fighting a man, not too much older than them, who had a sinister look in his eye. She noticed that they were all Sound ninjas. 'Great.' She thought.

Pulling out three Kunai knifes, she raised herself to where she could get better aim. The guy who Sasuke was fighting, was able to get a good blow to his stomach, making him double over in pain. Sakura noticed the man grabbing a kunai out of his holster, intending to stab Sasuke with it. But before he could, Sakura acted on impulse, and threw the kunai, making it hit the kunai out of the man's hand. "So that's where she is…" The man appeared infront of Sakura, smirking. The man grabbed the pink haired girl by the neck, shoving her against the wall. "Y-You can d-do anything y-you want to me a-as long a-as you d-don't hurt t-them." She wheezed. "Hmph. Fair enough." The young man spun Sakura around, wrenching her arms around her back, and slowly walked her down the staircase. "Sakura, what are you doing, are you crazy?" The Uchiha said rather loudly. "They won't hurt you guys if I go with them." Sakura said with fake sadness. Her arm was starting to hurt. Onyx eyes clashed with emerald ones. Sakura winked at Sasuke, then concentrated chakra to her right foot, and WHAM! Kicked him where no man would like to be kicked. Said man let go of Sakura as he doubled over in pain.

However, when Sakura was smirking in triumph, she did not notice the girl walking over to her. The girl kicked Sakura in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees and cough up blood. "How dare you do that!" She yelled in the pinkette's ear. "You're so going to pay!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and twisted it even more painfully behind her. "How do you like that?" The girl screeched. Sakura noticed Kakashi wasn't where he was before. All she heard was a thump, and the pressure on her arm was released. "Okay, we'll leave, " The mummy man said, "Just this once. But we'll be back." The man grabbed his teammates and 'poofed' away.

Kakashi then got up and walked over to Sakura and checked her arm. "You're lucky it's not broken or dislocated. That would be very painful." Kakashi tried to enlighten the mood a little. "Unfortunately, it will be sore for the next few days." Sakura mumbled an 'Okay' as she went over to her two teammates. "Are you guys okay?" She asked, emerald orbs shining with concern. "Ah, don't worry about us Sakura-chan. It's you we should worry about." The blonde smiled. "Eh? You were the ones mainly fighting!" Sakura was flustered. "Come on you guys, let's all go to bed, I've set traps around the place." Kakashi said, walking up the stairs. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all followed. Sasuke and Sakura each took a turn in the shower, got dressed, and went to bed.

The next few weeks, nothing really happened, the Sound Ninja didn't come back, or a word from Lady Tsunade. One quiet morning however, when Sakura was doing dishes something happened that no one would ever expect. As Sakura was doing dishes, she felt someone grab her waist. "Good morning Sasuke-kun" The pinkette giggled. "This isn't your precious Sasuke-_kun._" A gruff voice spoke from behind her. She froze.

* * *

**A/N- -laughing maniacally- CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry I'm so evil, I couldn't resist. Don't worry, I know you're probably ripping your hair out right now (or not), you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. I'll probably update... Friday... or Saturday... anyways, wish me luck for tomorrow! I have a basket Ball tournament tomorrow for school, and I'm SUPER excited! Go PIUTE! Anyways like I said , look out for my new story Be Your Everything It _should_ come out soon, anyways, please review, and have a good day/night! ^.^**


	6. The Mysterious Injuries

**A/N- Hey Everyone! It's me again... our BasketBall tournament went pretty well, although I did hurt my wrist pretty bad... anways, this is the new chapter**

**I'd be lying if I said I own Naruto, and JuliaAbadeerSkellington, I updated this chapter _tonight _because I really don't want the rabid fangirls chasing me! Ugggh just the thought makes have the chills, and the other reason is, your reviews are just too funny ^.^ keep 'em coming! Anyways on with the chapter...**

* * *

_The next few weeks, nothing really happened, the Sound Ninja didn't come back, or a word from Lady Tsunade. One quiet morning however, when Sakura was doing dishes something happened that no one would ever expect. As Sakura was doing dishes, she felt someone grab her waist. "Good morning Sasuke-kun" The pinkette giggled. "This isn't your precious Sasuke-kun." She froze._

* * *

A gruff voice spoke from behind her. She was about to scream when his came over and covered her mouth. So, as her reflexes kicked in, she bit his hand, and when he flinched away to nurse it, she landed a good blow to his jaw. As he hit the counter, that's when he sent her murderous glare. He was back over to her in an instant, and backhanded her, sending her to the tile floor beneath. "Now, I'd like to keep our little deal we had from earlier. By the way, the names Zaku. Now, you'll let me do anything to you, in exchange for their lives." He had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and crashed his lips upon hers. Sakura was disgusted. He pulled away, and slapped her hard across the face, which sent her stumbling into the counter, and then onto the ground. Sakura bit in a cry, afraid that Zaku would stick to his word and kill the rest of them. As she was on the floor, he took the opportunity to knee her in the ribs. As Sakura tried to get up however, her hand hit a plate, causing it to fall to the floor with a crash. Cursing under his breath, Zaku grabbed a shard of the plate, and slashed it acrossed the poor girls face, making it bleed heavily.

"Now. I'll be back later, or tomorrow. See you then, Sweetheart." He disappeared with those last words. Sakura fell to her knees and began to shake. Not long after, did she hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked rather loudly. "Oh, clumsy ol' me, I tripped on the rug." "Oh, okay Sakura. I'll go get the teme, and we can get you cleaned up." Naruto ran back up the stairs.

Sakura began to collect the shards of glass to put them in the trash bin. She hissed in pain when one cut the palm of her hand, as Sasuke and Naruto walked into the kitchen. "What happened to you?" He said. "Oh, I was being clumsy, when I tripped on the rug the plate broke, a-and cut my cheek." She avoided his gaze. Sasuke could tell something wasn't right. "Dobe, go get my first aid kit prom my pack." Sasuke sighed. "Got it." Naruto left to go upstairs.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke in a soft voice. "Look at me." Sakura slowly lifted her head to meet his stare. Sasuke mentally gasped. Her whole left cheek as bruised and bleeding. Sakura looked away from him. "Sakura, tell me. What happened?" "Nothing happened." The pinkette whispered as she got up. She walked to the bathroom, cleaned her cheek, and put a clean bandage on it.

Sakura went downstairs and had breakfast. Kakashi had made fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. After they were done, Kakashi announced that he was going into down to get groceries. So, to put an end to their boredom, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went on a walk.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, isn't it pretty out here?" Naruto looked out at the scenery. "Yes. It sure is." Sakura gazed out at the small creek that was running down the hill to the right of them. Sakura inhaled deeply. For the first time that day, Sakura was happy.

They arrived at the mansion around three o' clock, and were bored again. "Hey guys, lets play truth or dare!" The blonde exclaimed. "No." Both Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. "Umm, how about hide-and-seek?" Sakura suggested. "Yeah!" Naruto was now jumping up and down. "Hn." Sasuke replied with his usual one syllable word. "Then we'll take that as a yes." Naruto confirmed. "NOT IT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. "Haha, teme's it!" Naruto laughed. "Now Sasuke-kun, you go to that corner and count to fifty." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke walked and began to count. Naruto and Sakura took this as their cue to book it. Naruto ran into a room he hadn't even been in yet, and hid under the bed. Sakura however, went up the stairs as quietly as she could, and made the way into some random room at the other side of the mansion. Just her luck . There was an old trunk at the foot of the bed. Quietly, she opened the giant trunk up and crawled inside. Then, she slowly shut the lid and lay there soundlessly.

"…48…49…50. "Sasuke sighed. "Ready or not, here I come." Sasuke found Naruto right away. All he had to do was listen to the loud outbursts of giggles for a while and eventually, was led to the loud mouth. "No fair!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke knocked him upside the head. "Shut up uzuratongatchi! You don't have to yell in my ear!" "Jeez, someone has a pole shoved up their butt." Naruto mumbled. "What did you say…?" Sasuke growled. "Hehe, n-nothing?" Naruto squeaked. The next thing he knew, he was falling out the second story window.

From a distance, Kakashi could see the mansion. "Hm. They haven't managed to set the place on fire, or damage anything. That's good." Atleast it was, until he saw something orange fly out the second story window, screaming "Teme!" Kakashi sighed. "Perhaps I spoke too soon."

Inside the trunk, it was getting stuffy. Really stuffy. Like when you put your head under your blankets, and it gets hot, only ten times worse. Sakura listened for footsteps and heard none, although she heard a loud crash, and Naruto screaming something she couldn't make out. After confirming that it was safe to open the trunk just a little, Sakura pushed on the lid. Nothing happened. She tried again. Same results. "Oh no, this is bad, really, REALLY bad." She whispered. 'Did it somehow latch on the outside or something?' Sakura thought. It was growing hotter in the trunk. Now, it was safe to say she was completely freaking out. 'At this rate I'm going to lose oxygen, and then I'll pass out, and most likely die.' It was getting harder to breath. 'Wait, what if I can yell and get Sasuke-kun's attention? Then he can unlock the trunk, and I'll still be alive!' She collected all the air she could get in her lungs and began screaming.

Sasuke did not know where she was. He looked in all their bedrooms, and found nothing. He was about to give up and call her out, when he heard her scream. "Sasuke-kun! I'm going to suffocate in here! Get me out!" Sasuke immediately followed the voice. It lead him to a large hallway with many, many rooms. He frantically began searching.

The heat was unbearable, and she was getting dizzier. She didn't know how long she would last. Heck, she didn't even know if he could even hear her. So with her last effort she screamed. "SASUKE-KUN! HURRY! ITS REALLY HOT! IM IN A TRUNK!" That took all her energy. Her skin was starting to itch, due to the hotness inside the trunk.

Naruto and Kakashi made it inside the mansion. As soon as they stepped inside, they were met with Sakura's faint scream. Giving eachother a knowing look, they followed the sound. They soon met up with Sasuke. "We'll help you look." Kakashi said. The three of them began looking through the rooms. But none of them had a trunk inside.

As Sasuke checked the last room, there was a trunk. Sasuke went over and unlatched it. He lifted the lid up and found nothing. The trunk was empty. Cursing silently, he hit the wall. How could a children's game turn out so… deadly?

As Naruto was searching, a particular door caught his eye. As he twisted the handle, he peered in, he saw a trunk at the foot of the bed. To make things better, he heard noises coming from within. He scrambled over to it, unlatched it, and opened the lid. His face was met with a heat wave. He peered in and saw a limp Sakura. He pulled her out and layed her on the bed. She was breathing, but was only taking in shallow breaths. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, SASUKE-TEME, I FOUND SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. A couple seconds later, they came running in. Kakashi checked her. "She'll be fine, but she needs to be cooled down." Naruto picked her up and followed Kakashi. Sasuke followed suit. He glared at the trunk, then walked away.

Naruto layed her down on the couch and began fanning her with one of Kakashi's precious books. Sasuke came in and sat down by Naruto, who had Sakura's head in his lap. None of them said anything. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred, but could barely make out a person with blonde hair with bright blue eyes, and a person with black hair with onyx eyes staring down at her. "N-Naruto, Sasuke-kun, i-is that you?" She whispered. Her throat was sore from screaming so much. "Yeah, it's us Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered back. Her vision cleared and could now see both of them clearly. She sat up slowly and was greeted by Kakashi who had a glass of water in his hand, holding it out to her. She took it a gulped the whole thing down. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." "No problem." He set the glass down, and took a seat across from them. "Now, I think Naruto, Sasuke, and I would all like to know how you managed to get yourself locked in a trunk." Kakashi mused. Sakura was speechless. She hadn't thought of that. "I-I honestly don't know. I obviously couldn't have done it myself, considering the fact I was _in_ the trunk at the time." "Hmm that is strange," Kakashi spoke from behind his book, "Maybe when you closed the lid, it latched itself." "Yeah, maybe." The pink haired girl mumbled. "Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed, "I know what would make you feel better!" "And what would that be...?" Sakura sent him a confused look. "RAMEN!" Before she could protest, the blonde had already sped off into the kitchen to make ramen. As Naruto was off making ramen, Sakura spoke up. "Hey guys, I'm _really, really_ sorry. I've caused you so much trouble." Sakura looked down. "Oh Sakura, don't think like that, it's not your fault you were locked inside a trunk." Kakashi smiled at her. Sakura continued to look down. Just then as if on cue, Naruto came in with four bowls of piping hot ramen. "Itadakimaso!" The blonde shouted before diving into the bowl.

* * *

After they had eaten and taken showers, they were all ready for bed. "Goodnight everyone." Kakashi said as he shut his bedroom door. "Goodnight Sakura-chan, don't let the bedbugs bite!" "Goodnight Naruto, see you in the morning." Sakura yawned as she followed Sasuke into the bedroom. As Sakura laid down, she thought of what would come in the morning. Shuddering at the thought, she pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. "Hn." Was her answer. Hugging her pillow closer to her, she began to drift off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Hey, I know this chapter is pretty short, I'm having to start writing it before I update it. Before, I had the chapters already saved on microsoft word. And being the idiot I am, I didn't continue to write it. Anyways, I'm UBER tired, and practically falling asleep at my computer! I'll _try _to have the next chapter up by tomorow, or the next day. Oh yeah! If you have any requests of what _you_ want in the story feel free anytime, any chapter, just write it in the reviews. I check them daily so I'll definately see them. As usual have a good day/night, and don't forget to come back and read this story! ^.^**


	7. Town

**A/N- Hey guys, first I would like to apologize on how late this chapter has been. I've had a serious case of writers block, internet was crappy (it was supposed to be updated Sunday, but FF had a glitch), my horse died :(, and I've been sick. And on top of it all, I've had A LOT of school work. Anyways on a lighter note, my updating days will now be on Saundays. The chapters may be a little short, but atleast more chapters will be updated more frequently. Also, I would like to thank JuliaAbadeerSkellington for (in a funny way) threatning me with Fangirls, Karins, and Orochimarus. So, enough of my chit-chat, lets get on with the story. ^.^**

* * *

When it was morning, Sakura woke to the smell of eggs and toast. As she looked to her left, she noticed Sasuke was gone. After getting dressed she made her way down the stairs. "Good morning Sakura-chan! Naruto shouted from the kitchen. "Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei." Sakura filled a plate up with eggs and bacon. "Ah, good morning Sakura, nice to see you in a good mood." Kakashi said from behind his book. Sakura was indeed in a good mood. Mostly because Zaku hadn't shown up this morning. As Sakura looked up from her plate, she noticed Sasuke wasn't there. The slamming of a door from upstairs confirmed where he was. "Geez, why is teme so moody this morning? Do you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto said rather loudly. "I'm not so sure myself Naruto… I don't know." Sakura played with the crumbs on her plate with her chopsticks. "Well, if that's the case, he doesn't need to act like he has a Ten foot pole shoved up his butt." Naruto grumbled, putting his plate in the sink. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going into town today, a new release of Itcha Itcha is out. I'm going to buy a copy." Kakashi said, closing his book. "Ooh! I know Kakashi-sensei, let us come with you! It gets cramped here in this place!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down. "I don't know, " "Yeah! Please let us come Kakashi-sensei! Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssse?" Sakura begged. "Well, I guess so, considering what happened yesterday, I suppose." Kakashi walked upstairs. "YES! WHOOO!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, you don't need to shout, we're only going into town. "I know Sakura-chan, but I need ramen, that's why I'm so excited!" The blonde shouted. Sakura was fed up with his yelling, so she punched him in the head. "Itai… why did you do that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. "First of all, you're being annoying._ Second_ of all," Sakura grit her teeth. " YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT, I'M RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!" "Hehe, Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto scrambled upstairs.

Sakura sighed and went upstairs to her/Sasuke's room. Opening the door quietly, she stepped inside then shut the door. She found Sasuke on the bed sleeping, looking like a lump. 'He's a cute lump!' Sakura thought to herself as she made her way over to the Sasuke-lump. Tapping on his shoulder softly, she whispered. "Sasuke-kun, get up. We're going into town, so you need to get ready." Sakura giggled at the string of drool dripping onto the pillow from Sasuke's mouth. 'Oh, Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun is so Kawaii when he's sleeping!' Sakura again giggled at his facial expression. He was softly smiling. As she looked back at the sleeping Sasuke, she saw him reaching up for her. The next thing she knew, she was enveloped into sudden warmth. Grunting, she looked up. Then she realized something…. Sasuke was…. Cuddling her." He mumbled something incoherent, and hugged her tighter. 'Correction, Sasuke-kun is _WAY_ stronger in his sleep!' Sakura struggled to sit up, but as she sat up, she was pulled down again. "No, stay… you're warm…" Sasuke mumbled. _AGAIN_ she was squeezed harder. Except this time, the scab on her cheek tore, and began seeping blood onto the bed sheets. Groaning, she shook Sasuke, telling him to wake up. By now her cheek was starting to throb and ache. "Sasuke," She said sternly, "Get UP!" Sakura then shoved him off the bed. He landed with a thud, but woke up anyway. He sent a glare her way, but his eyes softened when he saw her cheek bleeding. "Get up, we're going into town Sasuke-kun, get ready. And by the way," she giggled. "You should wipe the drool off your face." Sakura then picked up some clean clothes and made her way into the bathroom across the hall.

Sasuke snorted as she walked out of the room. He was not droo- Sasuke then felt something slimy on his cheek. He _hn'ed_ and whipped it off with the back of his hand. When he looked at the bed, he saw the small spot of blood on the sheets. Great. That would be a bitch to get out. Sasuke went to his pack and pulled out fresh clean clothes. After getting dressed, he waited for Sakura to come out of the bathroom.

After Sakura got dressed, she quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then, she looked at the bleeding cut on her cheek. Dabbing it lightly with a wet cloth, she managed to get it to stop bleeding. She then pulled out some gauze and medical tape. Sakura proceeded to fold the gauze into a square. She then taped it to her cheek nicely. Satisfied with her handy work, she stepped out of the bathroom and into her/Sasuke's room.

When Sakura got into the room, she saw Naruto and Sasuke trying to get the small blood stain out of the sheets. "Ne, Sakura-chan, the blood stain, what caused it?" Sakura looked at him like he was stupid. Before she could reply, he leaned in and whispered to her. "Is it _that time of the month_ Sakura-chan?" Sakura clenched her fists. "No Naruto." She hissed. "Now get out before I send you into a coma." Naruto, knowing that Sakura was serious, b-lined it out of the room. Sakura began rubbing her temples and making sure she was ready to go. As she was about to walk out the door, she stopped and took the sheet off the bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Filling the sink up with cold water, she put the sheets in there to soak.

"C'mon everyone! We're leaving!" Kakashi yelled as he stood at the door. "Geez, and they say _I'm_ the one that's always late." He mumbled to himself. Pretty soon, all three genins were at the door. "To Town!" Naruto yelled running down the pathway. Sasuke and Sakura stayed more to the back, while Kakashi just read his _'informational'_ book, and giggled from time to time about certain _'information'_

It was about noon time when they reached the nearest village. "Hey, I wonder if they have a Ramen stand!" Naruto gasped. "I remember seeing one when I was here the other day. I noticed it because it was next my –ahem- _book _store." Kakashi looked back to Naruto who was practically drooling. "Let's go there Kakashi-sensei! Please?! I haven't had ramen in sooo long!" It was then that Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "Dobe, you just had some yesterday. Calm down." "Exactly! It was YESTERDAY that I last had ramen! C'mon everyone! Let's go get ramen!" That's how they found themselves at the ramen stand just ten minutes later.

"Uggh, I'm so stuffed." Sakura said, standing up so she could stretch a little bit. "Same here Sakura-chan, I'm stuffed!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his belly. "Dobe, that's only because you had fifteen bowls." Sasuke muttered. He didn't realize it, but he unconsciously moved over to where Sakura was standing. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, would it be okay if I could go and look at the shops around the village?" Sakura asked, emerald orbs shining. "I suppose, but someone will have to go with you…" Kakashi said, practically drooling at the _Adult Book Store_. "Ooh! I'll go with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto boasted, stepping towards the pink haired kunoichi. "Yeah," Kakashi said. "Why don't you all go and report back here at 3 o'clock. Now run along." Kakashi slowly started walking towards the store. "Hn. Yeah right. All that pervert wants is to lounge around reading that book of his." Sasuke muttered, kicking a stone out of his path. A few moments later, Sakura seemed to have spotted something. "Ooh! Come on guys! Over here!" Sakura squealed as she dragged both boys away from their previous spots.

After a good hour of walking around, the trio came upon a candy stall selling all sorts of… well, candy. And where there's candy, there's kids. As Sakura stood bent over inspecting the treats, she heard someone whisper into her ear. "Hey there," The voice said. Sakura could tell by the voice, that it was a boy about her age talking to her. "Your kinda pretty. How about we go around the corner and you know…talk." _Eeew! What a perv! He's gonna get it! _Sakura thought to herself. Standing up, she turned around and faced the boy. He had brown hair and green eyes. Sakura had to admit that the boy was cute. Looking around, she saw that he had two friends with him. Both equally as cute. _ Heh, not as cute as Sasuke-kun though._ Her inner retorted. Smirking, Sakura asked, "Well, first I'd have to know know your name." The boy smirked. "The names Seth." "Well Seth," Sakura gagged inwardly. "My name is Sakura. And there's something I want to tell you." If it was even possible, Seth's smirk grew. "And what would that be? Are you going to tell me how awesome I am?" Wow. This boy sure wasn't conceded at all (_sarcasm)_. "Hmm, no." Sakura suddenly said. _SMACK!_ Seth staggered back from the force of the blow. Holding his cheek where the bruise was beginning to form, he glared at Sakura. "What I was going to tell you was that you're a pervert who needs to learn to keep your hands to yourself." Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Now you and your cronies better get out of my sight before my friends find out you're here." Sakura glared. Sakura began to walk off when someone grabbed her wrist. She winced as she was tugged backwards and into the alleyway. "Where do you think you're going, pinky? We're not done with you." Another boy Sakura guessed was one of Seth's friends. "Actually, you are. Now let me go, or else." Sakura growled. "Or else what?" Sakura smirked and rammed her knee into the other boys groin. The boy groaned and fell to the ground. Sakura sighed and stepped over the boy.

Sakura then faced Seth and the other friend. "Now, would you like to meet my friends, or do you just want to walk away?" Sakura asked innocently. "Hn. I'm not your friends pinky." Seth sneered. "Fine then." Sakura sighed. "Oh Sasuke-kuuuun, Narutooo!" She sang. They were at her side within a second. Having watched the whole ordeal, the two were pretty mad. They both walked up to Seth and his friend. Sasuke facing Seth, and Naruto facing the friend. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at eacth other and nodded. They then looked back at their opponent and punched them square in the face. The Both bullies were bleeding. "This isn't over." Seth stuttered. The two then proceeded to run off down the road.

"Heh, good job Sakura-chan! You crippled that one guy for sure!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura blushed and looked down. "Thanks guys, for, you know, punching… them in the…face." Sakura muttered. "Hn. They deserved it." Sasuke muttered. "C'mon, let's go meet back with Kakashi." They all began walking back. As Sakura was walking, she was deep in thought. However, she was brought out of them as she accidently bumped into someone. She was caught none too gently, as the person was tightly holding onto her forearm. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sakura froze when she saw who it was.

* * *

**A/N- So I know this chapter was short, I apologize, but maybe if you're lucky, I might type a double chapter next Sunday ^.^. Also, make sure to check out my profile, because I might have my new story up. It's a oneshot, but it's pretty long. Like I said before, If you have any requests, feel free to ask them in the reviews, but make sure to be logged in, so I can reply back. Or if it's easier, don't be afraid to PM (private messaging) me. I don't bight. Unless you tick me off. So ya. Ciao.**


	8. Author's Note :

**Author's Note!**

* * *

Hehe, I would first like to say how completely sorry I am for making all of the readers for this story wait… for nothing.

Second, I would like to inform you my new story **Chemical Burns and Romance **is out for any of you who didn't know. Yeah, if you're confused it's the on that was originally going to be called ** Be Your Everything**, but I decided to have a change of plans.

And lastly, I know some of you are going to kill me, or threaten me with hoards of fangirls, Karins, and Orochimarus, (you know who you are) I've decided that I don't like how the story is going, therefore, I have decided to put it on Haitus (I think I spelt that right...) **No I will not abandon it! **This is one of my favorite fanfics that I have come up with, but basically for the story, I'm going to edit it… a lot. Ummm, there will be slight changes, but the plot will mostly be the same. The only major changes will involve the length in chapters, _maybe _their ages and rankings… but other than that, things should still be the same!

Again, I'm sososososososo sorry! And for the updating thing every Sunday, didn't work out… for reasons such as being too busy, my horse dying, (that took a lot out of me for a while :/ ) you know, getting lost on the path of life… all that stuff (note the sarcasm).

Like always, if you have any comments, question, or concerns, feel free to PM me, I don't bite!

Also, if you didn't know…I love reviews… a lot, you would just make my day if you reviewed… and with the reviews I (might) get, it could possibly help speed up the editing! :D Sounds great right! Yeah, I know.

**Haitus: It means the story is temporarily stopped. As in I won't update for a while… because of the editing.**

_**Ciao**_


End file.
